Petrie
'Petrie '''is a pterodactyl and a friend of Littlefoot's and Pooh's. He made his first apperance in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time. Trivia *Petrie will make his own adventure with his friends Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. *Petrie will meet Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Ash's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Petrie will reunite with Pooh, Ash, and their friends and meet Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Petrie will reunite with Tino, Thomas, Twilight and their friends in Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Petrie made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Petrie made his first guest apperance in a Pokemon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Petrie made his first and full guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Petrie will meet SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Petrie guest starred again in ''Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion'', ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey, and Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Petrie will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Petrie will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. *Petrie will join Pooh and his friends again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin, Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I, Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure, Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons, Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young, Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles, Winnie the Pooh Meets the Warriors of Virtue, Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone, Pooh's Adventures of Shrek, Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds, Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief, Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish, Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled, Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, and Pooh's Adventures of Grind (2003 film). *Petrie met Logan in Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time. *Petrie will meet Cool McCool (and Cindy and Phillippe) in Cool McCool's Adventures of The Land Before Time. Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Dinosaurs Category:Allies Category:Cheap cowards Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Reptiles Category:Pure of Heart Category:Nephews Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Herbivores Category:Winged creatures Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Universal Animation Studios characters Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies